MU: Predators
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: AU, when Mike and Sulley get kidnapped, taken to some strange jungle, and handcuffed together, they have no other choice but to work out their differences to work together and survive, or be killed by the hunters who lurk through the jungle. But this isn't their planet they're being hunted on. Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Taken

** A/N: We all know Mike and Sulley didn't get along well in Monsters University, and they made up by showing common interests and working together, but what if they had no choice but to settle their differences and work together or else be hunted. Hunted by what you may ask? It's obvious that it's in the title what is hunting them, a different kind of monster, from a different kind of planet. Enjoy!**

Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan, or Sulley as he liked to be called were walking back from class. Mike walked with a sullen eye, Sulley was in Mike's personal space and he was giving him the 'Death Glare' that spelled out one simple sentence. YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD. WAZOWSKI.

"Leave me alone Sullivan, I'm not in the mood" he said blandly. Sulley just grabbed Mike's green slender arm and took him down to a dark alley where an empty dumpster and lots of trash all over the ground. Mike had been pinned to the gray brick wall by Sulley and got ranted by him.

"You had better be in the mood for this you one eyed green gumball with limbs! It's YOUR fault I'm out of the MU scaring program! It's YOUR fault I'm gonna be a disgrace to my family name! And it's YOUR fault I'm in that class!"

"It was not! You failed the final because you were too quick to jump to conclusions on the final exam and you just go for it! You don't need to study scaring you just DO it? Well guess what? It's not like that at all" Mike said in his defense.

"Hey! I do what I have to in order to pass classes, okay!?" Sulley shouted.

"Like what? NOT STUDYING!? How's that working out for ya, genius?" Mike retorted. Sulley got so mad he punched Mike in the face and left a cut on the left side of his face. The little cyclops felt the pain and put his hand on where the cut was, and swiped it in front of his face to see blood.

"Y-you actually hit me?" Mike asked in shock.

"Yeah! And guess what pea pod! I'm not regretting it a single bit!" Sulley yelled showing his teeth. Mike then picked a metal pipe off the ground and held it like a baseball bat. Sulley began to lose his angry face and backed up against the wall.

"W-woah, woah, woah woah woah there! You're not gonna do what I actually think you're gonna do, are ya?" Sulley asked raising his arms up like someone would do if they were holding a gun up to their heads.

"Try me big boy! In fact, I don't even think that's muscle! I think you're FAT!" Mike said as he started hitting Sulley in the ribs with the pipe he took off the ground. Sulley kept taking the pipe to his ribs until he grabbed it and bent it with his hands.

"So I'm fat? You think I'm fat!?" Sulley shouted while throwing the pipe on the ground once more and it made a loud clanging noise.

"Yeah, and you look like you need to take off some pounds fatso!" Mike shouted as he took a soda can out of the trash and threw it at Sulley's head.

"Well... You wanna know what I think? I think you're just a mistake! You shouldn't have been born! If you weren't even born I'd still be in that scaring program I so rightfully deserve to be in!" Sulley exclaimed as he took his foot and kicked Mike like a soccer ball to the other side of the alley. Mike then got off the ground, but then he felt something wrapped across his ankle drag him away. Sulley heard Mike scream and looked over to the darkened are of the alley.

"You better be running off screaming! Don't ever talk to me like that again you one eyed freak!" Sulley shouted. Mike didn't respond for a while and Sulley was getting creeped out.

"Wazowski, stop playing games!" he shouted. No response still. Sulley walked over to the other end of the alley to see only trash cans and garbage bags that were full and stuffed with other monster's garbage.

"Wazowski, you here?" he whispered. There was another sound coming to be heard, it sounded like a low growl mixed in with some teeth chattering.

"Is somebody else here? Is it YOU Wazowski? If this is a prank I'm not impressed, now stop it" Sulley said as he looked around to see who was stalking him and making that noise.

"If this ISN'T Wazowski! Who are you!?" Sulley screamed. A mysterious figure just appeared from behind Sulley, it must have had a cloaking ability like Randall Boggs had. The figure then hit the confused Sulley in the back of the head with it's elbow and it knocked him out of consciousness and he moaned before passing out into his miniature comatose state.

Sulley woke up to find himself in some kind of jungle. The leaves on the trees were lush green, the leaves that were on the ground were dead, mostly from the changing seasons, and the sky was dark gray with clouds.

"What happened?" Sulley said as he regained consciousness and tried to move his arms, but he couldn't move, he felt frozen in place. The big monster looked down to see vines tying his whole upper body up and he was sitting down flat on his butt.

"Hello, Sullivan" a familiar voice said. Sulley recognized that voice and turned around to see Mike tied up as well.

"Welcome to the party" the cyclops said sarcastically and then Sulley looked up to notice they were tied up in the middle of a thin stone pole. The both of them struggled to free each other from their bindings, but no avail, they were tied up too tightly and could not escape.

**A/N: Well, that was a heartbreaking chapter wasn't it? Two buddies who we know are gonna be friends in Monsters Inc. call each other terrible names and say things to one another that aren't true and then get abducted by someone and wake up tied up in the middle of a jungle. Wait till the next chapter to see what happens. Please review, thanks.**


	2. The Hunter and the Hunted

** A/N: Sulley and Mike are now tied up in the middle of some jungle, surprise surprise. And now as we continue, we get to see what goes on with them as they are in the middle of seemingly nowhere! Enjoy!**

The both of them kept struggling to get free of the vines that were restraining them and keeping them tied to the slim stone pole.

"It's hopeless big boy, these things are too tight even for you to break free from them" Mike insulted Sulley so that he'd get the message that they were tied up way too tight.

"I could have figured that out if you'd just left me to, know-it-all!" Sulley retorted as he looked behind his fellow captive.

"So I'm a mistake AND a know-it-all? Wow, I must be on a roll for being James P. Sullivan's prime bullying victim" Mike gave a fake cheer. Sulley turned back around and shook his head with a low moan. He then spotted a sharp stone in front of him. Sulley gave a smirk and tried to reach for the stone with his feet.

"Almost got it" Sulley whispered, but Mike heard the whisper and spoke.

"Almost got what? The fact you really need to loose weight, tubby?" Sulley rolled his eyes and then stretched his leg even further and he was finally at the sharp stone and picked it up using his toes.

"GOT IT!" Sulley shouted.

"Got what?" Mike asked.

"Our ticket to freedom Wazowski" Sulley said with a confident smirk. Sulley then tossed the sharp stone in between the rope and it fell at Sulley's tail. Picking up the stone, he began to cut the tight vines that kept him tied with Mike. Once the ropes were free Sulley began to run.

"See ya sucker!" he shouted. But after running a couple steps, he noticed a jingling noise and Mike making noises that made him sound like he was in pain.

"Stop following me!" Sulley said looking back to see Mike lying on the ground covered in dead leaves and a metal brace with a chain on his left wrist. Mike shook the dead leaves off and held up his wrist that had the chain on it. Sulley looked at his right wrist to see he had a metal brace with a chain on it too, and that chain was connected to Mike's brace.

"Oh no! No no no no no! I can't be chained to you! I can't!" Sulley said with an angry look and a worried tone. James P. Sullivan was chained to his enemy, Mike Wazowski.

"Tough luck Sullivan! I don't want this either, but we have to pull through this together if we wanna get these things off" Mike retorted as he yanked his chain towards him and Sulley moved closer since the chain was very short.

"Listen, you're gonna do what I say if you wanna survive in this jungle bookworm! You hear me? You may be an ex-scaring student like me, but you look like you don't know a thing about survival!" Sulley yelled at the cyclops, pointing one of his clawed fingers at him. They then heard footsteps on the crunchy dead leaves and both of their faces were shocked and their mouths were halfway opened.

"Did you hear that?" Sulley. Mike nodded and then heard another sound. It was the sound Sulley heard before he was knocked out and tied up next to Mike.

"No monster makes a noise like that" Mike pointed out as he slightly jumped in miniature shock as he heard the noise too. The live leaves of a tropical bush started to move as if someone was moving and pushing the bush out of their way.

"I-Is anyone there?" Mike stuttered. Sulley and Mike were looking at the bush where the noises were being heard and they saw foot prints in front of the bush. The prints were then being stood on by a creature that all of a sudden appeared in front of them. This creature wasn't any monster they had ever seen before in fact, it wasn't a monster at all. It wore a gray mask, had snake like dreadlocks, wore a mesh shirt over it's chest that had yellow skin with tiny black spots on it, it wore silver warriors armor on it's legs, and it had silver armor on only it's arms instead of the chest and abdomen where the mesh shirt was. Sulley smiled in relief and began to spoke.

"Finally, rescue! Please help me! I was kidnapped and tied up next to this one eyed loser in the middle of this jungle!" Sulley cried with tears of joy and relief went through his body. Mike on the other hand didn't trust this guy Sulley was begging for help from.

"Sullivan, get away from that thing" Mike warned, but Sulley didn't listen. The creature had a focus light beam near one of the places of the mask that was supposed to represent it's eyes and it glowed red.

"Sullivan" Mike said, but Sulley didn't listen.

"Are you okay?" Sulley asked the creature in front of him. The creature pointed the focusing beam on it's mask towards Sulley's heart and three red light dots appeared on his chest where his heart was. It made the noise that Sulley heard before he was knocked out, and Sulley's happy face turned disappeared and looked with wide eyes and a slightly agape jaw. A foot long silver pipe appeared from behind the creature's back and it made a sound like a gun would make when it was loading.

"Oh crap" Sulley whispered.

"MOVE!" Mike shouted as he pounced Sulley onto the ground, and the laser bullet hit the tree trunk instead.

"I could have done that myself!" Sulley shouted.

"Well then what was stopping ya? Did you wanna get shot by a monster that hasn't been seen before!?" Mike shouted. The creature's gun went back behind it's shoulder and it looked to the two of them who were just lying on the ground. It made a growling sound and it made a fist with both it's hands and blades came out of the wrist gauntlets.

"That's bad isn't it?" Sulley asked turning towards Mike. He nodded pretty fast. The creature then moved towards Mike and Sulley and got ready to cut them using it's blades.

"You wanna run?" Mike asked.

"I'm good with running" Sulley replied nervously. The creature tried to lunge the blade into Sulley's stomach, but he moved out of the way and it got stuck in the ground. It struggled to get the blade out of the ground but it took lots of effort and it still wouldn't budge. Mike tried to run but Sulley stopped and ran towards the creature.

"What are you doing!?" Mike asked, but he didn't answer. Sulley punched the creature in the face and it's mask came off and it landed right next to a tree. It looked towards Sulley to reveal it's true face, it's mouth was like a spider, it's face was pale yellow and it's eyes looked reptilian. The creature screamed at Sulley with an angry voice.

"You wanna punch him again and see what else happens?" Mike asked. He didn't respond.

"Good, now let's run!" they both ran away and whatever that thing was kept trying to pull it's blade out of the ground while screaming like a psychopath.

**A/N: Chapter 2! and now you see what's hunting Mike and Sulley... Predators! It's awesome, awesome for us but not for them of course. There will be Mike and Sulley bonding moments in between them being hunted and they will become friends this way instead of getting to know one another. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Shelter and Comfort

** A/N: And now an update to MU: Predators! Where we last left off, Mike and Sulley ran into one of the many predators that are hunting them. Let's see where they left off from there, shall we? Enjoy!**

Mike and Sulley ran at an equal pace to get away from the creature that they were running from. Sulley spotted a hole in the ground that looked big enough to fit them.

"In there!" he shouted to Mike, pointing to the hole. Mike had no choice but to nod. Even though Sulley was his enemy, he wanted to survive and since he was chained to him, it was important he survived too. They hopped into the hole and covered it up with a giant rock that was nearby.

"Are they gone?" Sulley asked. Mike just shushed him with an angry look and looked up from the tiny opening from the rock. He saw another one of the same creatures they encountered before, that tried to shoot and stab Sulley, only it wore a different mask. This mask was different shaped and had baby elephant tusks tied to the cheeks of the mask. It then was approached by the other creature who was following them and his mask was off.

"What are they doing?" Sulley asked.

"I think they're arguing" Mike said as he noticed they were growling and yelling at one another. The one with the tusks on the mask then grabbed the other one by it's throat in a headlock. It grabbed hold of the others chin and twisted the head in the opposite direction.

"One broke the others neck" Mike whispered. Sulley gave a disgusted look. He payed his attention back to the other hunter and it walked away and turned invisible. He got back down to the hole to see that it was giant and hollow enough for them to camp in.

"I think we should stay here for the night" Mike said, dusting himself off.

"Hey, I say what we do around here Wazowski!" Sulley argued.

"Fine, what do you wanna do Sullivan?" he asked.

"We'll stay here for the night" he said. Mike just groaned in annoyance. He wanted to be in charge so he could say what Mike said.

Later that night, when it was safe enough, they went out together because they were chained and collected firewood to built a fire. Gratefully they didn't run into any of those things while they were out there.

While they were gathered around the fire, Mike spoke up.

"What were those things? I've never seen anything like them before" he asked.

"Maybe because they're not from Earth" Sulley said with a mutter, a mutter loud enough that Mike heard it.

"What do you mean by 'not from Earth'?" the cyclops asked in annoyance, because he thought Sulley was speaking nonsense.

"It's taken me a while to figure things out but after setting up the fire I think I know what's going on" Sulley said as he tossed more twigs into the fire.

"We're not really on Earth. This planet is a game preserve" Sulley exclaimed, hugging his legs as he pulled them against his chest.

"And the game?" Mike asked.

"Us" said Sulley.

"Do you know what those things are?" Mike asked.

"I've heard of them before. They're species is called the Yautja. They are a race of aliens that hunt and kill living things for the sport of it. Earth has their own name for them. Predators" said the larger monster.

"How do you know so much about them?" the cyclops asked confused.

"There was an encounter in Guatemala back in 1987. There was a lone predator killing people who were intruding on it's territory. There are predators on earth, some are alive, some are dead after being hunted down themselves" Sulley said.

"How do we kill them?" asked the other Monster that was chained to Sulley.

"Anyway we can" he said blandly. He then lied down on the ground on his side in front of the fire.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to sleep" he said before closing his eyes. Mike walked over to Sulley and started kicking Sulley's arm as he used it as a pillow.

"Sullivan! Don't fall asleep! Sleeping is for slackers! Besides those things are hunting us and we need to be one step ahead of them at all times!" Mike scolded. Sulley ignored him and still had his eyes closed and continued to sleep.

"SULLIVAN!" Mike shouted, but no avail. Mike then went back to the other side of the cave and leaned against the dirt wall. He closed his one eye and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, above the hole on a different side of the preserve, one predator looked down at small footprints and he looked around to see whoever left the footprints wasn't in sight. It grunted and started walking away. It then felt a single drop of water fall on his mask. It looked up to see a bolt of lightning and the sound of thunder, it was starting to rain, and it was the beginning of a thunderstorm. It made it's tongue clicking noises and walked away to seek shelter from the rain.

Back in the cave with Mike and Sulley, Mike woke up after the sound of thunder was made and looked to see a flash of light from the tiny opening the rock made. Another clash of thunder was made and he started to hear shivering and whimpering.

"Go away" Sulley whimpered to the thunder. Mike got up and went over to the other monster who was now holding his legs up to his chest in a hug and he was whimpering and shivering.

"Well well well, James P. Sullivan is scared of thunder and lightning? That's a laugh" Mike said with cruelty in his voice. He was kinda happy to see his enemy somewhat broken.

"This isn't a joke, Wazowski. I'm really scared right now" said Sulley with his teeth chattering in fear. Mike then began to stop smiling and take pity on the larger monster.

"I can't believe I am about to do this" Mike silently muttered to himself. He got on his knees in front of the larger, whimpering monster and began to shush him softly.

"Hey, hey. It's just a little thunder, don't cry" he said as he noticed tears coming out of Sullivan's eyes.

"Why do you care? I thought you liked seeing me in pain since I got you kicked out of the scaring program" Sulley said still shivering.

"I feel kinda bad now. And with these predators out looking for us, and the thunder, it's alright to be scared" Mike said. Sulley then grabbed onto Mike and held him close like a stuffed animal. Mike was a little shocked that he would just do this, but if it were to comfort his scared rival, he would be okay with it.

"Shh. It's alright now, I'm here next you, everything's okay" Mike said. Sulley began to feel a little bit calmer now. Mike even began humming to the giant monster who was in pain. After a while, Mike started to hear snoring, Sulley was sleeping. The cyclops then began smiling and closed his eye.

"Goodnight... Sulley" Mike said before going back to sleep with Sulley's arms wrapped around him.

**A/N: Whoop, there it is! A new update for 'MU: Predators' I have been busy with my 'Inside the Field' series that it has tightened up my schedule and everyone likes the series. So, please review, thanks!**


End file.
